Federation-Wraith War
starships * * **147th Tactical Fleet **Federation Home Fleet ***Five 304s ****''Daedalus'' ****''Apollo'' ****''Odyssey'' ****''Sun Tzu'' ****''George Hammond'' ***F-302 fighter-interceptors ****Starbase Atlantis ***Puddle Jumpers ***One ''Aurora''-class battleship ****The Orion ***Two captured Hive ships ***One captured cruiser *Genii army 280,000 *Traveler fleet **1 Aurora-class battleship |strength2=*60+ Wraith Hive ships ::(including) Super-hive *Hundreds of Wraith cruisers *Thousands of Wraith Darts *Tens of thousands of Wraith *Wraith worshippers |casualties1=* 60+ Expedition members *Several F-302 fighter-interceptors *All captured Hive ships *2,000,000+ Pegasus humans |casualties2=*Thousands of Wraith *5 Hive queens with a likely 5 more *The Primary **Queen Death **10 Wraith Commanders ***Steve ***Wraith underling ***Bob *14 Wraith Hive ships (directly) ::(including) Super-hive :29 (indirectly) *Several Wraith cruisers *Hundreds of Wraith Darts *Several Wraith outposts **1 Wraith lab **The Wraith cloning facility }} The Federation-Wraith War (2379-present) is a conflict fought between the Federation and the Wraith in the Pegasus galaxy, primarily, but also in the Milky Way galaxy, albeit to a far lesser extent. At the time of the arrival of the Federation in Pegasus, the Wraith had had dominion over the galaxy for 10,000 years since the disembarkation of the Ancients, which was the conclusion of the Lantean-Wraith war. From their arrival, the Federation have faced seemingly insurmountable odds against the Wraith and their large fleet of massive and formidable Hive ships. However, the Expedition, dedicated to the protection of the Humans in that galaxy has continued to combat the Wraith over the duration of the expedition. This combat has included the defense of the Midway space station, the protection of the numerous human worlds in the galaxy, and offensive maneuvers aimed at achieving the ultimate downfall of the Wraith. (Star Trek: Crusade) History Beginnings (2379) exploring the wreckage of a crashed Wraith dart]] When the Atlantis expedition first arrived in the Pegasus galaxy by using the Midway space station in 2379, they soon encountered the Wraith on the planet Athos. In the valiant defense of the planet, several Athosians and Humans were captured by Wraith Darts and taken to the Wraith homeworld. In response, the Atlantis Expedition soon sent a strike force, lead by Major John Sheppard, Captain Typhuss James Kira and Lieutenant Aiden Ford, on a rescue mission to retrieve their people. When the team arrived to the planet, via Puddle Jumper, they discovered that their people were taken to a holding cell aboard a Wraith Hive ship. Meanwhile, Colonel Marshall Sumner was being interrogated by the Wraith Keeper who soon found out about the existence of Earth, with its billions of humans for the Wraith to feed on. The queen then started feeding on Sumner as Sheppard arrived. He then ended Sumner's pain and shot the queen. The Wraith then captured Sheppard, who was soon rescued by Ford. They then fled after rescuing their people, and after a brief skirmish with a group of Wraith Darts, safely returned to Atlantis. However, upon leaving the Wraith Hive, the queen said that every Wraith in the galaxy would awaken to find Earth, and then they would feast. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Major campaigns The Siege of Starbase Atlantis (2380) The Wraith sent three Hive ships and nine cruisers to attack Starbase Atlantis. The first Hive ship was destroyed by a Lagrangian Point satellite in the system, but the other Wraith ships destroyed the satellite and continued on to Starbase Atlantis. Seeing no further hope, Dr. Elizabeth Weir ordered an evacuation. However, just before they were set to leave, Stargate Command managed to establish communications with the starbase. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sent a force of some fifty marines under the command of Colonel Dillon Everett with a mission to defend Starbase Atlantis at all costs. With them they brought 50 turrets and a Mark II Naquadah generator which was able to power the weapons. After the first wave of Wraith Darts attacked the starbase, Major John Sheppard took one of the Puddle Jumpers armed with a torpedo on a suicide mission to detonate it inside a Hive ship. Sheppard, however, was saved when the Federation ship , under the command of Colonel Steven Caldwell, rescued him before completing his suicide mission with his actual death. The third ship was destroyed by transporting a warhead with Asgard transporters onto the last Hive ship. Seeing their Hives destroyed, the cruisers withdrew, while the remaining Darts made a kamikaze run onto the starbase. However, the Daedalus had also brought a Zero Point Module, and the Atlantis expedition was able to raise the shields. After their initial force was destroyed, the Wraith then sent 12 more Hive ships to attack Starbase Atlantis. However, the Daedalus intercepted them and destroyed 2 more Hive ships before retreating to Atlantis. When the Hives arrived, they immediately began bombarding the starbase's shields. With only days of shield power left, Dr. Rodney McKay and Sheppard came up with a plan to fake a self-destruct. Believing Starbase Atlantis was destroyed, the Wraith fleet left and Starbase Atlantis survived. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Later skirmishes In 2382, the Atlantis Expedition came across a severely damaged Aurora-class battleship named Aurora. When the Daedalus arrived, they detected a Wraith scout ship already at the ship that they quickly destroyed. Shortly after, they detected 2 Wraith cruisers approaching their current position. However, both ships were destroyed soon after their arrival when the Aurora self-destructed. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Later in 2382, Colonel John Sheppard's team was captured by Aiden Ford and his coalition in an attempt to destroy a Hive ship. When the plan ultimately failed and they were captured by the Wraith, the . arrived and engaged the Hive they were on, and another Hive that joined up with it. However, the Daedalus was seriously outmatched. Meanwhile, Sheppard and the majority of his team escaped in a Wraith Dart and began to fire on both Hives. Because of some mistrust already placed between them, they both thought that the other Hive was attacking them. Both Hives then opened fire on each other and were subsequently destroyed as Sheppard flew the Dart to the and returned to Starbase Atlantis. Another skirmish occurred when the team went to rescue Ronon Dex from the Wraith on Sateda. Over 30 Wraith were killed in the battle by Ronon, Typhuss, Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan before the Wraith Leader responsible went one-on-one against Ronon before being killed by Dr. Carson Beckett. Later a Wraith Queen whose Wraith cruiser tried to destroy Starbase Atlantis by self-destructing her cruiser and causing an eruption that would destroy Starbase Atlantis. After being tricked by Teyla, she was killed by a full phaser rifle fire in the back by Dr. Rodney McKay and a bunch of phaser shots by Sheppard. 2390s Battle of Alpha Site Fleets that entered the war United Federation of Planets *147th Tactical Fleet *Federation Home Fleet *Sixth Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Eighth Fleet *Ninth Fleet Klingon Empire *Gho'vaD Defense Fleet *Hegh yan Strike Fleet *Qabjech Exploratory Fleet *Qo'noS Home Fleet New Romulan Republic Cardassian Union Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts